Trellimar Aleath
}} Trellimar Aleath is Matt Toffolo's character in High Rollers D&D. He is a drow warlock. Trellimar, together with Cam, Elora and Jiǔtóu, travel around Arrak as a group to prevent Broken Sky from destroying Dawn Republic. He is also on a personal quest, guided by his patron Dah'Mir, to resolve the turmoil happening in his homeland. __TOC__ Stats ''Note 1: Hitpoints correct as of Episode 75.Lair of the Witch - HighRollers D&D: Episode 35 at 2:41:30 'Note 2:' Ability Scores correct as of Episode 75. Scores have since changed but not yet revealed.'' ''Note 3: Trellimar's sub-class is confirmed in Session 8.Let's get Falk'ed! - High Rollers D&D: Episode 8 (timestamp needed) Appearance Trellimar is a young adult drow at age 110.On Trellimar's age, Matt Toffolo's Tumblr, 9 Apr 2016 His skin is of bluish-shade coloured. His eyes are red in colour. He has long white hair, with a streak of jet black appeared after he aligned himself to Dah'Mir.Details shared on recap episode, Matt Toffolo's Tumblr, 29 Mar 2016 He also has a scar on his left eyebrow.On Trellimar's scar, Matt Toffolo's Tumblr, 10 Apr 2016 Trellimar wears an inverness cape, an item he treasured, over his clothes. It was torn and mended multiple times, first in Feyden in Session 9 caused by battles in Sessions 3 and 8, then in Talis'Val in Session 25 caused by multiple attacks in the Underdark. He carries a crossbow and a Blade of Lolth, an item every drow has to signify their allegiance to their god. Trellimar aged back in Session 37 after randomly drinking a green liquid potion not knowing that it is the Potion of Longevity. His age was the equivalent to 18 human years' old.Wet Willie - HighRollers D&D: Episode 37 at 2:19:42Wet Willie - HighRollers D&D: Episode 37 at 2:24:00Wet Willie - HighRollers D&D: Episode 37 at 2:27:27 In Session 39, Lady Amirilith attempted to return Trellimar to his previous age, however he instead became middle aged, described as having a 5 o'clock shadow and some grey streaks.Awkward Moments - HighRollers D&D: Episode 39 Personality Trellimar is a drow, meaning he is used to being discriminated against by other races. This has led to him being untrustworthy of others, which in turn often leads to him ignoring other's advice and acting on what he alone feels is best, sometimes with undesirable results. Trellimar is rash, and prone to acting on his impulses in situations where he should perhaps restrain them. He is somewhat prideful in regards to his inverness cape. Trellimar is possessive in nature, due to the fact of having very few possessions of his own throughout his life. He will make use of any opportunity he can to scavenge treasure. However, Trellimar will become disinterested should any events deviate him from his mission. Upon the hatching of Granamyr, he felt a connection that he had not had previously with other creatures, partly because he had never seen such a creature in his underground home. Trellimar is also clumsy as he has lived underground throughout his life, only surfacing recently in order to pursue his mission. By the time he joins his companions, he is used to the sun and does not take any penalty from it. Vixanis, another drow, also comments on this as she still needs to wear a cloak to avoid exposure to the sun. Trellimar has a dark and self-destructive personality as a result of his melancholic past. As such, he refrains from drinking alcoholic beverages in order to remain level-headed.On how Trellimar handles anger, Matt Toffolo's Tumblr, 26 April 2016On Trellimar refraining from drinking alcohol, Matt Toffolo's Tumblr, 9 April 2016Explaining more on Trellimar's "dark and more self destructive side", Matt Toffolo's Tumblr, 30 April 2016 History He is born into the eighth generation of the House of Aleath. He is the only child in the typical drow family.On whether Trellimar has siblings, Matt Toffolo's Tumblr, 10 Apr 2016 His mother is a matriarch.On Trellimar's family, Matt Toffolo's Tumblr, 24 Apr 2016 Drows worship the deity Lolth, who punishes those that are either traitors or too ambitious by turning them into driders. Like his ancestors, Trellimar was in a position of servitude in the Temple of Lolth. His great-grandfather Juraxtyl is a priest of the Temple. No one in the family had ever achieved such a high position before or after him. Trellimar was one of the few to survive the attack from daelkyr, although how he managed to survive the attack remains a mystery. Trellimar was treated as a lesser during most of his youth. However, since childhood, Trellimar can hear a voice in his mind. His parents thought that it was a sign from Lolth that he was chosen to follow the footsteps of his great-grandfather. His parents used this to help drag him out of his dark past.On how the society affected Trellimar, Matt Toffolo's Tumblr, 9 Apr 2016 His magical abilities come from his patron Dah'Mir, who desires the destruction of his constructs, the daelkyr. Following the Lightfall, the drow were forced to make uneasy alliances with other races, mainly dwarves, to help endure the hardship. Trellimar then sets off on a quest to find the Shroud of Eyes hidden deep beneath Talis'Val, which he finds it in Session 24. He is also looking for the Talisman of Fenriceer, an item that holds the key to the power of his patron. Relationships Trellimar is quiet and reflective in nature, which comes from his lifetime of servitude and solace with the Temple of Lolth. With no siblings, and being treated as a lesser during his youth, Trellimar has been very solitary and did not forge any close bonds to anyone of his age. As a result, he had little opportunity to develop the kind of relationships he currently has with his companions.On Trellimar's quiet personality, Matt Toffolo's Tumblr, 17 Apr 2016On Trellimar being a solitary person, Matt Toffolo's Tumblr, 26 Apr 2016 His Companions :''See Also: Cam's, Elora's and Jiǔtóu's relationship with the companions Trellimar has a slight dislike for Cam, calling him a human imbecile. Yet, he sticks close to him due to Cam's buffoonery. After Cam was locked up for killing Dimitriv, Trellimar sees his vulnerability and initially plans to help him escape from the cell.On Trellimar's relationship with his companions, Matt Toffolo's Tumblr, 10 Apr 2016 Trellimar is neutral towards Elora, although he appreciates her helping him whenever he falls in battle. Trellimar never got a chance to bond with Jiǔtóu, although he respects her determination and sense of authority. Her death did not affect him greatly, mainly due to the fact he has witnessed many deaths before him. There is only one death that has any significance to him, which he keeps it close to him. However, during a battle with the Green Hunter, the spirit of Jiǔtóu saved him from his death and he was touched by that. He now sees her as a member of the party he should protect, especially in her reduced form. After Jiǔtóu was resurrected and her smaller form makes her clothes slightly ill-fitting, Trellimar hands Jiǔtóu his Inverness cape for her to wrap around herself.On Trellimar putting his cape on Jiǔtóu, Matt Toffolo's Tumblr, 27 Apr 2016 His Homeland At the time Trellimar left his homeland to venture on his journey, several people are not happy with him due to events, not yet known to the viewers, that happened in his homeland.THE PERFORMANCE! - High Rollers D&D: Episode 16 at 0:22:50 He also hinted to his companions that someone may try to kill him after receiving a letter from his homeland, calling him a traitor and warning him that Lolth does not forgive or forget.THE PERFORMANCE! - High Rollers D&D: Episode 16 at 0:22:28 Abilities and Powers Trellimar carries an explorer's pack. He is gifted a pseudodrago familiar from his patron Dah'Mir as part of the warlock's Pact Boon trait. Being a warlock, Trellimar regularly cast the following spells: Eldritch Blast as a cantrip; Hellish Rebuke and Hex as first level spells; Suggestion as a second level spell; Vampiric Touch as a third level spell; Blight as a fourth level spell. He is also known to learn the following eldritch invocations; Agonising Blast (Allowing Trellimar to add his Charisma modifier to the damage dealt by Eldritch Blast), Mask of Many Faces (allowing him to cast Disguise Self at will) and Voice of the Chain Master (allowing him to communicate telepathically with Granamyr). He barely uses any spells from drow's Drow Magic trait or Great Old One expanded spells. Despite being a drow, Trellimar is no longer sensitive to sunlight as he has adapted to it after spending long period of time on the surface. Awakened Mind Awakened Mind is an ability that allows Trellimar to communicate telepathically with any visible creatures within 30 feet. It is an ability available to drows whose otherworldly patron is the Great Old One, which in this case is Dah'Mir. Disguise Self With the Mask of Many Faces eldritch invocation, Trellimar is able to cast Disguise Self since Session 2 and has used it effectively throughout the campaign. Trellimar has disguised himself into the following: * Old Lady, also known as Granny Trell: It is based on a generic old human lady as it is the only description he has of Nanny Bones, the first person he tries to disguise into. Granny Trell is Trellimar's popular disguise to-date and is made famous in Session 9. The following are uses of this disguise: **Used twice in Session 5. The first usage is to trick Nanny Bones' pet Smiles. The second usage is to confront Nanny Bones herself. **Used twice in Session 9, both in relation to Dimitriv. The first usage is in Dimitriv's shop, in which this encounter makes this disguise popular amongst the viewers. The second usage is in a valley near Feyden, this time with the halfling siblings too. **Used once in Session 10 to interrogate Dimitriv for more information about the Broken Sky. **Used once in Session 11 to visit Cam in prison, claiming to be Dimitriv's aunt so the guards can let him pass. **Used once in Session 16 & 17 combined for the song-and-dance act for Cam's performance at the Feast of Stone and retaining the disguise to fight against the people attempting to assassinate Korak the Champion. **Used once in Session 26 throughout the Summer Festival. **Used once in Session 36 to lure two Spire of Winter guards away from the prison. *'Orc': In Session 8, Trellimar disguises as an orc in order to walk through the orc camp, using his companions as "prisoners" to enter the Temple of Melora. However, the disguise stops working after the leader of the orc camp physically grabs him. *'Beautiful Lady': Disguised as one in Session 11 to trick Cam and to test Cam's theory of "The Look". Had Cam not find out it, Trellimar would have kept the ruse going, up to the point of scarring Cam for life.On disguising as a beautiful lady, Matt Toffolo's Tumblr, 10 Apr 2016 *'Generic Man': Used twice. First in Session 13 to infiltrate the Black Valley Brewery and second in Session 25 to show Enoran that he does not need new clothes. *'Duergar': During the battle in Gloom in Session 21, Trellimar disguises as a duergar in an attempt to trick the other duergars that he is a friendly. However, the duergar leader Reznak catches on his illusion and attacks back. *'Selandris': Used once in Session 37 to disguise as King Selandris in order to trick a guard commander who is loyal to the king. Granamyr Granamyr is a pseudodragon familiar that Trellimar acquired in Session 7. It hatched from an egg that was gifted by his patron Dah'Mir in Session 5 as part of the warlock's Pact Boon trait. Shroud of Eyes Shroud of Eyes is a relic mask bequeathed from his patron Dah'Mir in Session 24. Trivia *When Matt was first approached to create his character, he took inspiration from various elements provided in the D&D Player's Handbook to create his character.On character-building Trellimar, Matt Toffolo's Tumblr, 13 Apr 2016 *On drawing the concept art for Trellimar, Matt sent Nina a basic description, but specifically requested for inverness cape.Let's get Falk'ed! - High Rollers D&D: Episode 8 at 3:36:02 *Matt stated on his blog that Trellimar is not a virgin.On whether if Trellimar is a virgin, Matt Toffolo's Tumblr, 9 Apr 2016On Trellimar's sex life, Matt Toffolo's Tumblr, 3 Aug 2016 *Matt shared on his blog that Trellimar's voice sounds the same as his own.On Trellimar's voice, Matt Toffolo's Tumblr, 16 Apr 2016 *Matt announced in a Reddit post on 18 August 2017 that he was leaving High Rollers, following his extended break from the show, to have more personal time. https://www.reddit.com/r/highrollersdnd/comments/6uku8a/its_the_end/ References Category:Matt Toffolo Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:High Rollers D&D Category:High Rollers D&D Characters Category:Characters